


Язык Цветов

by Frau_Rainyfox



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jesse a little sick., a little melancholy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rainyfox/pseuds/Frau_Rainyfox
Summary: Хадсон застал "прекрасную" картину разговора Миллса с кактусом. Фейспалм. Доигрались..
Relationships: Charlie Hudson & Camilla Donovan, Charlie Hudson & Jesse Mills, Charlie Hudson & Joseph Donovan, Charlie Hudson & Sarah Truong, Charlie Hudson/Jesse Mills (Hudson & Rex)
Kudos: 6





	Язык Цветов

Утро 1.

Кто притащил кактус!? 

Тишина. Непривычно для полицейского департамента Сент-Джонса. Донован мерил комнату шагами. Кто-то незаметно пробрался в его кабинет и принёс злосчастное растение. Злосчастное, потому что его надо теперь убирать куда подальше от умных глаз Джесси Миллса, который в результате дела об отравлении на свадьбе, углубился в язык цветов.  
Но сейчас была другая проблема в виде этой очкастой бури, которая влетела в кабинет без стука.  
\- Эмм, Джо. Ты сливки для кофе никуда не перекладывал?!  
Вдруг взгляд хакера упал на стол  
\- Ой, а это что?!  
Ну все.  
\- Это кактус. Кто-то припёр его ко мне в кабинет, пока меня не было.  
Джесси моментально забывает от сливках для кофе. Его взгляд перенёсся на "спящее" растение.  
\- Выглядит он уныло. Скорее всего подумали, что умер и решили выбросить.  
\- В мой кабинет?!  
\- Ну, к тебе Камилла не заходила?  
\- У неё каникулы и она сейчас в Калгари с друзьями.  
\- Может кто-то из наших?! 

Договорить им не дали.  
В кабинет зашла Сара.  
\- Ах вот где он. Извини Джо. Стажеры перепутали и принесли улику не туда.  
\- Топографический кретинизм?!  
Доктор Труонг улыбнулась.  
\- Погоди, так это тот самый "невезучий" кактус?  
\- Джесси.  
\- Нет, просто на языке цветов подаренный кактус означает...  
\- Не сейчас Джесси. Ты вообще сливки искал.  
Поздно. Кофе уже остыл. Хакер остался без кофе, без умной мысли на утро и с отвратым настроением на весь день.

Утро 2. 

Какого черта?  
На столе Чарли Хадсона стоял тот самый преступный цветок.  
Дважды протерев глаза, детектив Хадсон пришёл к выводу,что это именно он. И видимо его стащили из лаборатории Сары.  
Взгляд упал на Рекса. Тот мирно спал в обнимку с взятой из дома игрушкой. Джесси ещё не появился, что странно. Джо сегодня не будет, а Сара со своей группой на другом вызове. Отчёты дописаны... Заняться было абсолютно нечем.  
Чарли Хадсон сел за стол и уставил свой взгляд в растение.  
Ничего интересного, просто колючки и кусочки листьев.  
\- К твоему сведению, это не просто листья, а засохшие цветы.  
Джесси в привычной его манере, не заметил как Чарли закатил глаза.  
\- Кактусы цветут в зависимости от времени года. Кто-то зимой, а кто-то осенью.  
У Хадсона завибрировал телефон. Вызов.  
\- Рекс, пора работать.  
Утро 3. 

\- Астрофитум украшенный.  
\- Это что, ругательство?  
Чарли поднял бровь и с непониманием посмотрел на доктора Труонг.  
\- Нет, это название нашего гуляющего кактуса.  
\- Уж лучше бы ему Джесси имя дал.  
Сара засмеялась.  
\- Кто-то сказал, что кому надо дать имя?  
\- Забудь. Кстати, а где наш злосчастный цветок?!  
\- Стоял у кофеварки.  
Джо был явно не в духе. Распоряжение сверху раскрыть дело за 48 часов. Даже с учётом того,что все выложатся на все 100 процентов, с учётом того что материала в избытке. У дела корни гораздо глубже, чем на первый взгляд. - 48 часов, совсем мало для такого объёма работы. Плюс Миллс умудрился подцепить какую-то заразу. Ситуация совсем не радужная.  
Чих программиста нарушил молчание.  
\- Так. Ты не пошёл к доктору, я права?  
\- Сара, это просто простуда.  
\- Ага, как и просто дырка у тебя от пули в спине. Ты у нас ещё больший "везунчик", чем гуляющий кактус.  
Хадсон чуть не подавился от смеха.  
\- Смейтесь смейтесь. Вот дам ему имя, буду с ним разговаривать как с другом, тогда посмотрим.  
\- А сейчас ты идёшь ко мне в кабинет. Раз уже ты не хочешь идти к доктору, так доктор придёт к тебе.  
Криминалистка подмигнула детективу Хадсону. Рекс гавкнул вслед уходящим Джесси и Сары.  
Утро 4.

А Джесси Миллс не шутил.  
Астрофитрум Украшенный, или как теперь его звал хакер - Альберт, стоял прям посреди стола.  
Хадсон застал "прекрасную" картину разговора Миллса с кактусом. Фейспалм. Доигрались.  
Чарли списал все на то, что у Айтишника просто поднялась температура и он думает, что разговаривает с кем-то из них. Подошёл. Потрогал лоб. Горячий.  
\- Чарли, я в норме. Альберт просто скрашивает мое времяпровождение. Я много читал на тему того, можно ли говорить с цветами и любят ли они это. Знаешь, это довольно занятно.. Кое кто криво улыбнулся.  
Дальше Хадсон его не слушал. Просто потому что набирал знакомый номер. Он прекрасно понимал, что Миллса кроме как домкрата в виде его и Сары Труонг заставить лечиться никто не сможет. Хорошо одно. Донован всего этого не видел.

Утро 5.

Кактус на столе Джесси зацвёл. Сам же хакер появился рано утром... И успел свалиться в обморок прямо в руки детектива Хадсона. У самого Чарли уже не хватало словарного запаса нормативной лексики на все это.  
Сара принесла Терабайта. Сказала, что ему дома одному скучно и он намекнул ей, чтобы она его снова брала с собой.  
Один в трипе разговаривает с кактусом, другая с робо-собакой, а третий... Третий тоже не лучше. Взгляд упал на Рекса.  
\- Ребята, по нам плачет дурка.

Программист лежал на кушетке. Рекс решил погреть друга и сделал "плюх" прямо на болеющего. Реакция была одна - Рекса быстро приватизировали в качестве грелки и буквально через пару минут эти двое спали в обнимку.  
Стоит ли говорить о том, что Хадсон запечатлил этот момент?

Утро 6.

Джесси всё ещё трясет. У Хадсона дёргается глаз из-за нового дела.  
Чих.  
\- Рекс, только тебя ещё болеющего не хватало.  
\- Чарли, ты можешь полить Альберта? А то он зачахнет.  
Детектив посмотрел на кактус.  
Ещё вчера он цвел и пах, а сегодня от него идёт совершенно неприятный запах. Да и видок у него такой себе.  
Чарли Хадсону пришлось загуглить о том, как настроение человека и цветок связаны между собой. Потому что Джесси Миллс снова заснул под действием лекарств, которые дала Сара и будить его как-то не хотелось. Рекс всё ещё лежит рядом с программистом.  
Донован вышел злым из кабинета. Дело хотят закрыть.  
\- Чувствуется, что кто-то давит сверху.  
\- Джо. Было и так понятно, что его захотят замять ть не доводя до конца.  
\- Пахнет жаренным, Хадсон. Будьте с Рексом осторожны.  
Глаза Чарли падают на спящего хакера.  
\- Непременно.

Утро 7.

\- Ну что, Альберт?! Чарли полил тебя?  
Джесси Миллс улыбался. Чарли тоже. Наконец-то главный технический специалист отдела пошел на поправку.  
Последние дни в отделе были напряжёнными. Дело пытаются закрыть. На Донована напали. Джесси лежал с температурой, которая еле-еле сбивалась, но даже с ней он работал. Да ещё и Сару невовремя попросили приехать в Торонто.  
Она принесла в отдел Терабайта и попросила проследить за ним, т.к хоть он и робо-пес, нашкодничать он может. На что в ответ получила недовольный писк робота.  
Рекс сразу забрал Терабайта с собой на пуф.  
Ну а Хадсон наблюдал с самым тупым выражением лица, как хакер ухаживает за кактусом. Без Джо что-то делать пока бессмысленно. 

Утро 8.

\- Ты знаешь, что когда дарят человеку кактус, то это обозначает, что человек одинок?  
\- Что?  
Кофе Хадсона пошло не в то горло. Сегодня пришла Камилла.  
\- Я говорю, что кактус на языке цветов означает одиночество.  
\- Джесси не одинок.  
\- А ты уверен в этом? Одиночество бывает разным. Когда вы в последний раз собирались после работе кино смотреть? Или в парк гулять ходили с Рексом?  
Чарли переклинило. Он стал перебирать в памяти моменты, когда они действительно выбирались вместе. В последний месяц детектив делал это только с Сарой. Про Джесси они действительно забыли.  
Хадсону стало стыдно перед техником. Ведь по настоящему они собрались только тогда, когда заболел Миллс.  
Из давящих размышлений его вытащил голос хакера.  
\- Кто утащил с моего стола Альберта?  
Класс....Снова бегающий кактус.

Утро 9.

\- Кактус обозначает упорство, а не одиночество.  
Джесси оторвал свою голову от мониторов.  
\- С каких это пор ты стал изучать язык цветов?  
\- Просто захотелось. И да, акация означает одиночество.

\- Не совсем верно. Распустившаяся акация - одиночество. Кактус может служить вопросом - не одинок ли человек.  
\- Вот как. Значт будем углубляться дальше.  
Чарли обвел взглядом стол программиста. Альберт снова гулял по всему отделу. И снова его остановкой стал стол хакера.  
Хадсон поймал себя на мысли, что ему эта тема нравится.

Утро 10.

\- Мы его прижали. Отличная работа.  
В отделе гремят аплодисменты. Дело доведено до конца. Не висяк.  
Детектив Хадсон хотел пойти к Саре, но вспомнил, что она осталась по делам в Торонто ещё на пару дней. Рекс требовал выгула. Ровно как и спина технического специалиста.  
Взяв Джесси за шкирку Чарли потащил его и Рекса в парк.

\- Я тебя отдирать от моего кресла не просил. Я бы ещё поработал  
\- И твоей спине пришел бы конец. Нет, одевайся. Поедем гулять в парк  
Рекс радостно завилял хвостом. Ещё бы, у него есть теперь возможность погонять Джесси Миллса.  
\- Погоди, я только Альберта полью.  
Хадсон лишь отмахнулся. 

Тем же днём.

\- Привет Сара, как ты там? Я скучаю.

Хадсон посмотрел на свое сообщение. И убрал последнее. Скучать то он скучал, но по Саре как другу, или как возможной даме сердца.  
Из размышлений его буквально выбил футбольный мяч, который чуть не снёс голову техническому специалисту отдела.  
Мальчишки не рассчитали силы и в результате мяч полетел совершенно не туда, куда ему надо было лететь.  
\- Эй, вы там?! - Хотел сказать Чарли, но посмотрев на Джесси не стал этого делать.  
Хакер над всей этой ситуацией лишь посмеялся и предложил ребятам поиграть вместе с ним и Рексом.  
Чарли переключился полностью на Джесси Миллса. Ведь какое-то время назад он сам говорил, что ему страшно из-за дела с поджигателем. Донован сказал по секрету, что Айтишника буквально трясло после допроса. Сара неоднократно говорила, что Джесси психует.  
Чарли вздохнул. Он так сильно увлёкся доктором Труонг, что просто напросто забыл о вечерах, когда они проводили все вместе время. 

\- Чарли! Берегись!  
Хадсон еле увернулся. Мяч выбил телефон из его рук. 

Вечер того же дня.

В участок все же пришлось вернуться. Хакер хотел забрать домой Альберта и Терабайта.  
Чарли так и не отправил сообщение Саре. Во первых, потому что надо было успокоить мальчишек и сказать, что просто за случайность их в тюрьму не упекут. И во вторых, надо было следить за Рексом и Джесси, которые буквально спелись и чуть не разгромили весь парк.

Терабайт чуть не сбил с ног программиста.  
\- Извини дружище, я тебя не заметил.  
\- Зато он напомнил тебе, что оставаться он тут до приезда Сары не собирается.  
\- Кстати, а она тебе не сказала, когда приедет?  
\- Мы сегодня не созванивались.  
\- И мне она тоже не отвечает.  
Чарли подал плечами. Криминалисты, что с них взять.  
\- Давай посмотрю телефон. Может что-то внутрь попало.  
\- Джесси, там ни трещины.  
\- Ты уронил его в землю. Давай на всякий случай почищу.  
Спорить с техником детектив Хадсон не стал. Лишь молча дал телефон.  
\- Погоди, а где Альберт? Рекс, ты куда спрятал мой цветок?!  
Рекс лишь фыркнул.  
\- Так это ты все время его переносишь с места на место?  
*Гав.*  
Джесси рассмеялся.  
\- Чарли, я понял. Он вместе со мной ухаживает за Альбертом. Помнишь, где его нашли после твоего стола?  
\- У кофеварки. А там самое солнечное место.  
Чарли хлопнул себя по колену.  
\- Ты и в первый раз его притащил ко мне, чтобы я за ним начал ухаживать?  
*Гав.*  
\- И где он сейчас?  
Рекс демонстративно вытащил растение из-за своего пуфа.  
\- Там тепло. Не поднимая глаз сказал Миллс.  
Чарли взял горшок с кактусом у Рекса.  
\- Джесси, а что ещё означает кактус?!  
\- Ну... Я не так много про них и знаю, на самом-то деле. Но, в ханакотобе..  
\- Понятно, не грузи мне мозг.

\- Я почистил.  
Джесси вернул телефон Чарли. На экране высветился входящий звонок.  
\- Это Сара. Ты ответишь?  
Чарли медлил. С одной стороны ему хотелось услышать знакомы голос, а с другой...  
\- Нет, не сейчас.  
\- Я не понял. Ребят, вы поссорились?!  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Просто вы в последнее время так часто куда-то ходили, все время были вместе.  
А сейчас ты просто сбрасываешь звонок, как будто на что-то обижен.  
\- Иногда надо отдыхать друг от друга.  
*И тем более, мы слишком сильно увлеклись совместными походами, что забыли об окружающем. В частности, я забыл о тебе, моем лучшем друге. Забыл о наших совместных просмотрах фильмов. Забыл о том, как мы играли в приставку. Мы забыли о нас самих.*

\- Чарли?! В смысле надо отдыхать друг от друга? Я тебя не понимаю.  
\- Ты чем ещё планировал заняться?  
\- Мы с Тайлером хотели встретиться и поиграть в приставку. Но видимо сегодня не получится.  
\- А что вы там проходите?

На следующий день.

На столе Джесси Миллса кто-то оставил букет лаванды.  
\- Это уже не смешно.

Хохот Чарли Хадсона был слышен на все здание.


End file.
